


Your Own Room

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron and Seb [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a little continuation of sorts of the June 4th ep





	Your Own Room

“Hey how was everything with your mum?” Robert asked when the door opened and Aaron walked into the house.

“I don’t know. Alright I suppose.”

“You don’t know?”

Aaron sighed. 

“I think she’s worried about something but she insists everything is fine.” 

“Well then maybe everything is fine?” Robert suggested “Or maybe she and Paddy want to deal with it themselves first before they tell everyone?” he added when he saw the look on his husband’s face. “I mean, if there was something wrong with Seb I’d want to deal with it with you before we’d tell anyone else.”

Aaron gave him a small smile before grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaning against the kitchen counter next to where Robert was cooking as he opened it.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right. Where’s Seb? Asleep?”

“Hopefully. He was getting all grumpy so I put him down for a nap while I did some laundry. Haven’t heard anything yet.” Robert replied, holding up the baby monitor.

It was as if Seb sensed them talking about him, as he chose that exact moment to start fussing. The two men held their breath for a moment, hoping he’d settle down again but when that didn’t happen Aaron put his drink down and pushed himself off of the counter.

“I’ll get him.”

“You sure? He might need changing.”

“I have changed his nappy before, Robert. But just for that, I’ll bring him down if he needs changing.” Aaron said as he climbed the stairs and Robert laughed. 

When he walked into Seb’s room, he saw the little boy wide awake in his bed.

“Hello mate.” He said as he picked Seb up and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ve got you. What’s wrong? If you need changing we’re going downstairs because that’s a job for your dad today.”

Seb looked at him like he knew exactly what Aaron was saying and smiled. 

“Looks like you’re in the clear today, Rob.” Aaron said into the baby monitor after quickly smelling Seb’s nappy. “Did you just want a cuddle huh? You’re just like your dad, you know that?” He told Seb who was yanking on the collar of his shirt. “You don’t know this yet, but your dad is a bit of a soft lad. And he likes Adele.” Aaron said, pulling faces at Seb to make him laugh.

“Are you two making fun of me behind my back again?” Robert asked laughingly as he walked into the room.

“We would never, would we Seb?”

“I have proof. I heard you on the baby monitor.” 

Aaron gasped at Seb who looked confused for a moment before he started laughing again.

“Your daddy was spying on us!”

“It’s not my fault you forgot about the baby monitor.” Robert said, walking over to them and wrapping his arms around them. “I still love both of you though.”

“We love you too.” Aaron replied, leaning in for a kiss, Seb protesting at getting smushed in between the two men.

Aaron bounced him up and down in his arms a bit to get him to smile again.

“You know…” He started and waited for Robert to tear his eyes away from Seb and look at him. “I was thinking… since he lives with us full time now… maybe we should decorate his room a bit. It’s not very kid friendly like this is it?” He looked around the room, Seb’s crib and clothes the only sign it was a kid’s room.

“You… want that?”

“Yeah… I saw Paddy decorating the nursery in the pub today and it just reminded me we don’t even have a proper nursery for Seb.”

Robert smiled and stroked Seb’s head.

“I don’t think he’s ever had a proper nursery. I think he slept in Rebecca’s room at Home Farm and his crib was in my room at Vic’s…”

“Well then he should have a proper room here.”  

“We could go into Hotten this week and pick out some paint and some other stuff for him.” Robert suggested.

“Sounds good. And Liv can help too. We’ll make it a family project.” Aaron said, turning to Seb. “You’re going to have the best room when we’re done, mate. We’ll get your auntie Liv to paint some rainbows on your walls.”

“Rainbows?”

“Yeah, of course, he can’t live in this house with this family and not have rainbows on his walls.”


End file.
